Zootopia 2 (November 25 2020 film)
Zootopia 2 is a 2020 comedy family adventure film Plot/Sypnosis A month after in the concert of Gazelle Cast and Characters * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps (the main protagonist, a retired Police Officer, Nick's wife and the Queen of Zootopia) * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde (the dueterangonist, a former con-artist a retired Police Officer and the King of Zootopia) * Luke Evans as Al (a tiger, a hunter and the main antagonist) * Jenny Slate as Bellwether (one of the tritagonists who is redeemed and rehired as Assistant Mayor) * Emma Watson as Mindy (one of the tritagonists and Leonard's wife) * J.K. Simmons as Mayor Lionheart (one of the tritagonists who escaped and rehired as Mayor) * Dan Stevens as Leonard (the tetartagonist and the king of Villeneuve) * Josh Gad as Creek (Al's new henchman and Judy's former love interest) * Ewan McGregor as Lumiere (the valet of Leonard) * Stanley Tucci as Cadenza (the court composer of Leonard) * Audra McDonald as Mme. De Garderobe (the opera singer of Leonard) * Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Plummette (the maid of Leonard) * Ian McKellen as Cogsworth (the butler of Leonard) * Emma Thompson as Mrs. Potts (the advisor of Leonard) * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo * Nate Torrence as Officer Benjamin Clawhauser * Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps * Don Lake as Stu Hopps * Tommy Chong as Yax * Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton * Raymond S. Persi as Flash * Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big * Phil Johnston as Gideon Grey Characters of others franchise New Characters * Taron Egerton as Johnny, the gorilla * Ludacris as Richard the Buffalo, a water buffalo * Kendrick Lamar as Crocodile * Jim Parsons as Oh the Boov * Steve Martin as Captain Smek * Matt L. Jones as Kyle the Boov * Chris Rock as Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones * David Hyde Pierce as Drixenol "Drix" Koldreliff * Brandy Norwood as Leah Estrogen * William Shatner as Mayor Phlegmming * Ron Howard as Tom Colonic * Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo Pérez/"El Macho" * Patrick Stewart as Kai * Cameron Diaz as Natalie Cook * Drew Barrymore as Dylan Sanders/Helen Zaas * Lucy Liu as Alex Munday Cameo characters from this animated film References * Sing - Johnny, Richard the Buffalo and Crocodile, are Going to be Appearing * Home - Oh the Boov, Captain Smek and Kyle the Boov, are Going to be Appearing * Omsosis Jones - Ozzy, Drix, Leah Estrogen, Phlegmming and Tom Colonic, are Going to be Appearing * Kung Fu Panda 3 - Kai, are Going to be Appearing * Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle - Natalie Cook, Dylan Sanders/Helen Zaas and Alex Munday, are Going to be Appearing Soundtrack Songs in the film Trivia Tagline From the studio that brought you Ralph Breaks the Internet and Frozen 2 Category:Disney's Zootopia Category:Zootopia 2016 Category:Zootopia Category:Zootopia 2 Category:Zootopia Movie Spoofs Category:Zootopia: The Animated Film Category:2020 films Category:2020 3D films Category:2020 American film Category:2020 Animated film Category:Crossovers Category:Animation Crossover Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossovers films